


Forever and Always

by CmLeoLover



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CmLeoLover/pseuds/CmLeoLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ knows that Will is cheating on her and finally breaks down. But the problem is, she doesn't want to leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction, please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Based on Sam Smith's, "I know I'm not the only one."

_"You and me we made a vow,_

_For better or for worse._

_I can't believe you let me down,_

_But the proof's in the way it hurts."_

 

"Will, I made you some breakfast." You said, leaning against the doorway leading to your bedroom. He grabbed his gun from the safe and put it in the holster which was attached to his hip. "Um, I'm in a bit of a rush, but thanks Cher." You nodded slowly before retreating down the stairs and into the kitchen where you cleaned up the uneaten meals which lay on the kitchen table. You didn't feel hungry anymore.

You turned around to the sound of Will coming down the stairs. You watched as he opened the front door and grabbed his bag which was on the floor. You walked into the hall. "Why are you always working?" You questioned "Aw Jay, not now," he pleaded. You shook your head before giving in, "Fine, go ahead, leave." You relented while waving your hand in front of you. Will nodded curtly before turning around and walking towards the black SUV in the driveway which was now covered in a thin blanket of snow. You watched as Will pulled out of the driveway with not so much as a second glance in your direction. You gave him a small wave and kept watching the black car until you could no longer see it behind the bare trees. You tried not to notice as he took a different turn at the end of the road, going the complete opposite way from his office.

You closed the door behind you and walked with your bare feet into the living room. You stared solemnly at the framed pictures of you and Will that lined the wooden table and your lips curled into a smile at the picture of Will giving you a hug from behind. You chuckled as you remembered when it was taken at your surprise wedding at Rossi's mansion. Your finger traced along the glass of the frame where your dress was. A sudden burst of anger over came you and you picked up the frame and threw in across the room, where it then hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces on the wooden floor. Tears began to stream openly down your face, leaving tracks of mascara behind.

But you just didn't care.

You ran into the hallway and grabbed the floral vase and threw it onto the floor with frustration. How could you have been so stupid? You punched the wall and bit your lip to stop you from crying out in pain as your knuckles collided with the stone wall. You looked down at your hand, which was already swollen and bleeding from the impact. You screamed while your hands pulled at the blonde hair on your head which was now stuck to your face from the tears and mascara. Why are you such an idiot?

You ran up the carpeted stairs and into the bathroom, where you pulled your wedding ring from your left hand and let out a choked sob as you read the engraved writing, **"forever and always,"** on the side. Without a second thought you dropped the gold ring into the toilet and watched as it flushed away. You never wanted to see it again.

 

_"For months on end I've had my doubts,_

_Denying every tear._

_I wish this would be over now,_

_But I know that I still need you here."_

 

You walked into your bedroom and closed the blue silk curtains before grabbing the bottle of red wine which was on your bedside table. You opened the cap and took a drink straight from the bottle. You strolled over to your bedroom door and closed it. You gasped and looked down to see your left foot bleeding from the glass downstairs. You slid down the door slowly and took another swig from the green glass bottle. You continued to cry, not bothering to wipe away the tears. You unclasped the necklace around your neck that your sister gave to you and smiled at the blue butterfly pendant attached. You turned your attention to the heart charm over the butterfly. Your smile turned to a frown and you covered your mouth as you read the all too familiar words,

**"forever and always."**

You dropped the silver chain on the ground in front of you and brought your knees to your chest. You brought the bottle to your lips and found solace in the liquid that entered your mouth. You continued to drink away your sorrows and let out a dry laugh as you saw a text message appear on your iPhone screen from Will saying that he wouldn't be home until late and to not wait up for him. You glanced at the bottle in your hands and saw that it was nearly empty. You downed the remaining drops. You welcomed the fuzzy feeling in your head and the numbness it brought. It was pure bliss.

You felt your phone vibrate beside you and glanced at the screen to see another message from Will saying that he was on his way home. Yeah right. You dropped your phone beside you and watched as a crack crept up the middle on the screen, separating the picture of you and Will in two. You could have cared less. And that was when you passed out. You were in a world that was a better place and you cherished every minute of it. You were sick of the constant tears and the days off work you spent alone where Will was nowhere to be found. You remembered the days following your kidnapping. You needed comfort, but you got none. Will used the excuse that he had to "work" over and over until you just stopped asking. It was just a lost cause.

You woke up, bleary-eyed to the sound of the door opening. Your swollen hand reached up to touch your head where your pounding headache was raging on. You were still crouched in a ball in the corner of your bedroom in your white nightgown, which by now, stank of alcohol. You turned to the light streaming in from the doorway where Will stood. He kneeled down beside you and pushed your blonde hair out of your face. "Baby what happened?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face. You just glared at him before slapping the side of his face with your uninjured hand. "You bastard!" You screamed at him.

Will stood up and you followed suit while trying not to put weight on your left foot. "Jay what are you talking about?" He replied with a confused look on his face. "Am I not good enough for you?" You cried. "You leave every fucking day and don't come home until two o' clock in the morning." You sobbed while pushing his chest. "Do you not love me anymore?"You mumbled while swallowing thickly. Will pulled you gently into his chest and began running his fingers through your hair as you flinched.

"Your crazy Cher," he sighed as he lowered you both to the floor. You cringed at the use of the nickname. "I could never, ever cheat on you." He said before planting a kiss to your forehead and pulling you close to him.

You felt defeated and confused. You surrendered the losing battle so easily, that you felt worthless. As your eyes began to give in to the exhaustion and flutter closed you heard Will say the words that haunted your mind,

"I will love you JJ for **forever and always**."

 

_"You say I'm crazy,_

_Cause you don't think I know what you've done._

_But when you call me baby,_

_I know I'm not the only one."_


End file.
